portugalfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Seixal
O Seixal é uma cidade portuguesa pertencente ao Distrito de Setúbal, região de Lisboa e sub-região da Península de Setúbal, com cerca de 31 100 habitantes. É sede de um município com 93,58 km² de área, subdividido em 6 freguesias. Tem 175 837 habitantes (2008), o que o torna num dos oito concelhos com mais habitantes de Portugal. O município é limitado a este pelo município do Barreiro, a sul por Sesimbra, a oeste por Almada e a norte pelo estuário do Tejo, através do qual tem ligação a Lisboa. O concelho do Seixal possue um grande braço do Tejo, com o sapal de Corroios a oeste e o rio Judeu a leste. História Da história remota da sede do Município pouco se sabe. Contudo, esta cidade terá tido origem, muito provavelmente, num pequeno núcleo de pescadores e o seu nome poderá estar associado à grande quantidade de seixos existentes nas praias ribeirinhas que seriam utilizados como lastro nas embarcações. Foi no Seixal que os irmãos Vasco e Paulo da Gama construiram as embarcações para a viagem até à Índia. Enquanto Vasco da Gama estava em Lisboa a preparar a viagem, Paulo da Gama comandava os carpinteiros e calafates na construção das naus. Estêvão da Gama, pai dos navegadores, foi comendador do Seixal. No início do século XVI, a população rondava as três dezenas de fogos e no dealbar do séc. XVIII, o número de habitantes ascendia a cerca de 400 pessoas. Actualmente, o Concelho tem 180 mil habitantes. A organização administrativa e territorial do Seixal sofreu várias alterações ao longo dos tempos. Assim, na época de Quinhentos, o povoado do Seixal fazia parte da freguesia de Arrentela, estando incluído no termo de Almada. Só após a revolução liberal, na sequência da reforma administrativa de 1836, no reinado da Rainha Dona Maria II, é que viria a ganhar direitos de concelho. Contudo, em 1895, viria a ser extinto. A Freguesia de Amora foi então integrada no concelho de Almada e as de Arrentela, Aldeia de Paio Pires e Seixal no concelho do Barreiro. Três anos mais tarde, o concelho do Seixal foi de novo instituído, passando também a abranger a freguesia de Corroios, criada em 1976. As alterações de estatuto administrativo acompanharam a evolução e desenvolvimento das povoações. O Terramoto de 1755 fez-se sentir violentamente no Seixal, tendo obrigado as populações ribeirinhas a procurar refúgio nas barrocas do Conde de Vila Nova. A reconstrução foi lenta. A partir da segunda metade do séc. XIX, começou a registar-se um significativo surto de desenvolvimento económico e industrial, com a instalação de diversas unidades fabris (têxtil, vidro e cortiça). Ficaram conhecidas a Companhia de Lanifícios de Arrentela, a vidreira Fábrica da Amora e as corticeiras Mundet e Wicander. Há cerca de 100 anos, o Seixal era o principal centro corticeiro do País. Nos anos sessenta, a instalação da Siderurgia Nacional (inaugurada em 1961) e a ponte sobre o Tejo (1966) deram um novo impulso ao desenvolvimento económico do Concelho, com grande incidência no crescimento demográfico e na alteração profunda das suas características urbanísticas. Em 27 de Maio de 1993, é criada a freguesia de Fernão Ferro, resultante da subdivisão da antiga freguesia de Arrentela. Em 20 de Maio do mesmo ano, as vilas do Seixal e Amora adquirem o estatuto de cidade e Corroios ascende a vila. A presença do Tejo neste concelho, nomeadamente da Baía do Seixal, condiciona o aparecimento de um conjunto de profissões - pescadores, marinheiros, moleiros, calafates, carpinteiros de machado - que, durante anos, constituíram o principal modo de vida das populações. A fisionomia urbana do Concelho foi também definitivamente marcada pela presença do rio, com a construção de moinhos de maré, estaleiros navais e de actividades ligadas à pesca, tais como a antiga seca do bacalhau na Ponta dos Corvos. Nos últimos 27 anos, o município do Seixal tem vindo a ser projectado para uma posição avançada onde lhe é reconhecida uma dinâmica de progresso, em grande medida consequência de um acentuado e assumido investimento cultural. Demografia Informação Turística Cidade plana que motiva o cicloturismo e, como tal, conta com uma ciclovia ao largo da baía ligando as cidades de Amora e Seixal, passando pelas localidades de Correr D'Água, Torre da Marinha, Arrentela e Cavaquinhas. Local onde Vasco da Gama e Paulo da Gama construiram a sua frota marítima para se deslocar até à Índia, conta com inúmeras quintas senhoriais, com um património riquíssimo testemunho dessa época (Quinta da Fidalga, Quinta do Álamo, Quinta da Trindade, Quinta de São Pedro, Quinta de Cheiraventos, etc.). Terra de pescadores, viveiro de músicos, o Seixal tem presente a qualidade artística das melhores bandas filarmónicas nacionais, tais como a Sociedade Filarmónica União Arrentelense, a Sociedade Filarmónica Operária Amorense, a Sociedade Filarmónica Timbre Seixalensee a Sociedade Filarmónica União Seixalense. Ao passear pelo Seixal por terra, visite o núcleo histórico com destaque para a Praça Luís de Camões, Patio do Genovês, Largo da Igreja, Praça dos Mártires da Liberdade e Rua Paiva Coelho, não esquecendo de saborear a magnífica gastronomia. Quando o visitar à beira-rio, deslubre as embarcações típicas do Tejo e a vista sobre Lisboa. Freguesias do concelho do Seixal * Aldeia de Paio Pires * Amora * Arrentela (Cidade do Seixal) * Vila de Corroios * Fernão Ferro * Seixal Economia *'Protocolos' Em 2007 o Seixal recebeu a primeira reunião da Comissão Executiva da Retecork, a 11 de Janeiro. Esta entidade tem como base a defesa e promoção da cortiça europeia, e o Seixal reitera a vice-presidência juntamente com Vendas Novas. Da associação fazem parte outros municípios portugueses, espanhóis, italianos e franceses, o que faz com que Portugal esteja na vice-presidência da liga europeia de de municípios corticeiros, composta por comunidades tradicionalmente vinculadas à produção, transformação e exportação de cortiça. Escolas e Associativismo *Algumas escolas do concelho do Seixal: ** Escola Primária Conde de Ferreira ** Escola Primária da Quinta de São João ** Escola Básica do 1º Ciclo de Pinhal de Frades ** Escola Secundária Manuel Cargaleiro ** Escola Básica 2, 3 da Cruz de Pau ** Escola Secundária Alfredo dos Reis Silveira ** Escola Primária do Casal do Marco ** Escola Secundária Dr. José Afonso - Seixal ** Agrupamento de Escolas Paulo da Gama ** Agrupamento de Escolas de Pinhal de Frades ** Escola Secundária João de Barros ** Escola Secundária Moinho de Maré ** Escola 2º e 3º Ciclos Dr. António Augusto Louro *Algumas colectividades do concelho do Seixal: ** Associação Desportiva e Cultural Azinhaga das Paivas ** Associação dos Escoteiros de Portugal, Grupo 210 Fernão Ferro ( http://www.escoteiros.net/site/contactos_reg.php?reg=16 ) ** Associação para a Divulgação Cultural e Científica Rato-ADCC ** Centro de Solidariedade Social de Pinhal de Frades ** Clube Desportivo e Recreativo Aguias Unidas ** Clube Recreativo da Cruz de Pau ** Clube Recreativo e Desportivo das Cavaquinhas ** Sociedade Filarmónica União Seixalense ** Sociedade Filarmónica Operária Amorense ** Sociedade Filarmónica União Arrentelense ** Sociedade Filarmónica Timbre Seixalense ** Sociedade Musical 5 de Outubro ** Clube de Campismo Luz e Vida *Site: ** http://concelhodoseixal2009.wordpress.com/ Website written in English about Municipality of Seixal Comunicação Social ** Rádio Baía ** Rádio Seixal ** Comércio do Seixal e Sesimbra - Semanal ** Jornal do Seixal - Quinzenal ** Noticias do Seixal - Semanal Categoria:Seixal